Defence Against the Boring Classes
by Domccus
Summary: Boring classes? Just you wait, the Weasley's are here to help!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

--------------

It was another dull and dreary Potions lesson, and Snape was once again droning on about something so fascinating that some students were on the edge of falling asleep into their cauldrons, which were bubbling in a pale turquoise colour.

Fred and George looked into the bubbling sludge in their cauldrons. Unlike everyone else, they had managed to turn the contents of their cauldron a deep maroon. Fred furrowed his eyebrows, as the colour of their apparent poison antidote raised a red flag in the back of his mind. "George?"

"Yes, Fred?" George smirked, as he knew what Fred was thinking, and saw him add in an extra dose of Armadillo bile. The now lime-green mixture fizzed away, and proceeded to let off a misty white steam.

Thoughts whizzed through Fred's mind, as more red flags were raised almost instantaneously with each new change of the mix. Visions flew through Fred's mind, and at last, he came across the very moment when…

_Hermione sat at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common rooms, correcting yet another one of the arranged mass of scribbles that Ron perceived to be an essay. She started lecturing Ron, in a frustrated tone, "No, Ron… Didn't you listen to Professor Snape?" Ron and Harry mumbled something, but Hermione continued to recite from one of the textbooks, as if it were common knowledge, "When brewing antidotes, the contents of your cauldron should always be a light tone. If at any stage, the mixture turns to a dark colour, extra caution should be taken, as the addition of any unstable ingredients, such as those obtained from creatures, could cause the contents of your cauldron to explode" Hermione quoted from the textbook, as if it was common knowledge. How was she so smart, Merlin knows... But right now, that was the least of his worries._

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!!" Fred screamed, and dived across the room, tackling George to the floor. Snape, having heard and seen all of this commotion, channeled all of his current frustration into striding across the room, and coming to a halt right in front of the 'explosive' cauldron.

He merely stared at the thick bubbling concoction. It had reduced to just a gooey few bubbles, and had once again changed colour, as it had turned bright pink. The potion looked as if it was about to stop bubbling, and did so, with one last gigantic POP, which ever-so-nicely landed a dollop of the goo onto Snape's nose.

As if there was nothing wrong, Snape merely raised an eyebrow and sneered, "...and, what, is the meaning of this?". Before he could stop himself, George spoke,

"Prof, it –could- mean that you need to wash your face.". Snape glared as George, and with a quick movement of the wrist swiped his hand to his face to remove the blob from his nose. That was the plan, at least, but as he and the rest of the class soon noticed, it wasn't going anywhere. It was stuck.

The blob began to pulsate, and in an instant, Snape's nose turned blue. The splotch removed itself from Snape's face, and scuttled back into the cauldron. Snape resumed his glare, and opened his mouth to speak. At first, nothing came out, so he cleared his throat and tried again. Instead of the deep baritone voice, what came out was a high pitched squeal, which sounded like the first years screeched when they first walked into the potions lab and saw the phials of animal specimens on the back wall.

Snape was shocked, and for once, you could actually see it on his face. His eyes were wide, his jaw dropping slightly, but still dropping nonetheless. "Wha-what _is_ this thing?" Snape squeaked

"Well, prof" George began, "This, is a beta test for a charm I designed myself. I must thank you sincerely for testing it out for me. I call it, the 'Squeak-o-blob'. You see, what it does is-"

"Thank you, but I am well aware of the outcome of your little creation."

"Well then, I guess I don't need to tell you that it lasts anywhere from two to three days then, eh prof?" Some of the students couldn't hold it in much longer. And let out snorts, giggles, and just plain laughter. Snape dropped his head in surrender and sighed, which sounded like a whistle being blown softly.

The class all cautiously looked over to see what Snape would do next. Would he admit defeat? Or would he just reclaim his snarky git attitude... Unfortunately for Fred and George, it was the latter. "Right, 200 points from Gryffindor", he paused, as what he had just said didn't at all match his newfound voice. Nevertheless, he continued, "...and I've had with you two" he sneered, "off to the headmasters office. Now!"

"Whatever you say, madam." and without another word, he turned on his heel and proceeded to skip out of the room, humming the tune to "we're off to see the wizard".

As if that hadn't been enough of a disturbance to class that day, Snape turned to face Fred, "Well Weasly, what do you want, an invitation to leave?"

"But I didn't-"

"-Listen, I don't want to hear your tales of mischief, however relevant they may seem to be, just get out!"

Fred cast a wary gaze upon the potions lab, like the wind had just been knocked out of him from underneath. _George always gets the spotlight. Always. Almost. Pretty much. Kind of... Actually, this is a first._ He sighed with defeat, well, he almost did, when he saw that he might get some of the spotlight on him after all. _Well done, George._

Snape was walking back to his desk, relieved that at least one more 'inconvenience', as Dumbledore sweetly put it, was out of the way.

Well, that's what he thought...

"Hey, prof!" It seemed like the Weasly hadn't left yet.

"What...now..."

"Well... Actually, nah, I don't think I should-"

"SPIT IT OUT, WEASLY!"

"Hmmm, if you really, really wanna know... Your hair is on fire. A shower might be in order. Y'know, I bet it was all of that grease-". He didn't need to say any more, as Snape madly flailing his arms in a desperate attempt to extinguish the fire was amusing enough. He decided to leave it there, and half-skipped out of the room.

Life was good.


End file.
